


[Podfic] Boarding School

by Chantress



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Eric and Phillip have become good friends, and more than friends, but now it's time to take up their princely duties.
Relationships: Eric/Phillip (Disney)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Boarding School

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boarding School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424319) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Recorded for the "Podfic But Make It About Musicals" challenge for Voiceteam 2020, and my "No Dialogue" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** Boarding School  
**Author:** imaginary_golux  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty  
**Pairing:** Eric/Phillip  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:04:00, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ygrxc8rqv95vxuh/Boarding_School.mp3/file)


End file.
